Nick Anderson
|ethnicity= African-American |class= ??? |weapon= None |element= None |vulnerable= |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side |status= Alive |abilities= Good music skills, very athletic |affiliation= |aliases= Bounce Anderson |relations= Krystal Pérez (love interest), Hitomi Yamamoto (ex-girlfriend) |height= 6'6" |voice= }} Nick is a human from Earth. He spends most of his time improving his athleticism and hitting on women. Appearance Nick is a very tall 19-year-old African-American who has a large red Mohawk. Nick tends to wear a hockey jersey, blue jeans and green sneakers. He might wear a basketball jersey at times. Backstory Nick's life is easy to explain, in the sense that he's a sports fanatic and is a typical everyday guy, but when it comes to relationships, his life is not easy. His "girlfriend" Krystal has always made his life a bit more difficult, what with her telekinesis. He always tries to get her love, but she never shows her true feelings to her. She usually just brushes him off and carries on. Nonetheless, Nick has a never-give-up strategy toward getting with her. He uses his athletic abilities to impress her, despite being a little bit scared of her too, with her telekinesis. Despite the looming portal over his world, Nick manages to shrug it off in order to live his life regularly. However, he was selected to be in a team that was formed to save the world while Tayshaun, Amy, Krystal and Hitomi went to see what was through the aforementioned portal and had his life changed up a little bit by what was happening Personality Nick is somewhat of a ladies' man. He has a suave nature about him and girls try and get with him. But, his determination to get with Krystal leads him to be rather romantic too, and he hopes to one day actually say Krystal is his girlfriend proudly. When it comes to things he loves, such as sport, Nick gets excited easily. Abilities Nick is very athletic. He is quick to move and is hard to catch when he runs. He is also good at getting some air off the ground, which helps when trying to catch a villain. He is also rather skilled with musical instruments, having skill in keyboards and guitars. Relations Krystal Pérez Nick is deeply in love with Krystal. He wants to get with her but can never get a full conversation in with her. In The New Team, they get together but it doesn't last through to The Other Side of the Journey. Aminu Nick and Aminu are good friends, and like to mess around when they're together. Their friendship is shown best in Odd Friendship. Jess Pierce Nick fears Jess, and feels like she will snap at him any time soon. He tries to keep Jess calm but always slips up and says the wrong thing. Hitomi Yamamoto As of (Alex) Schmidt Happens, Nick and Hitomi are boyfriend and girlfriend. Nick fears Kenji, Hitomi's brother. Nick and Hitomi are very close and Nick is happy with her. However, the two broke up in between Living Like Caballero and Three Strikes, You're Out, for reasons neither side explain. Appearances in games/stories/shows *Amy vs The Future - Nick can be recruited in Amy vs The Future. *Pérez's Story - Nick shows up quite a bit in Pérez's Story. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Nick is a major character in The Other Side. *Fantendo - Journey - Nick makes a brief appearance in Journey for Honor. Trivia *Nick unintentionally shares his name with a retired basketball player. Category:Original Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Males Category:RTA's Things Category:Humans Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Musicians Category:RTA Games Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Good Characters Category:American Characters